Archangel
Information: Archangel was the second public album published by Two Steps From Hell and the seventeenth overall. Released in September 2011, it was another compliation album, featuring 26 songs from industry albums Dynasty, Nemesis, Dreams & Imaginations, Power of Darkness and Nero. Archangel would later go on to be re-released as a ringtone on the album Two Steps From Hell: Ringtones. Track List: Tracks with a * are tweaked versions. Media Usage: • Mercy in Darkness was used in the official trailer for Twilight • Nero was used in the official trailer for Anna Karenina, the official trailer for The Man Who Knew Infinity, and in a trailer for the Channel 4 mini-series, New Worlds. It was also used in the Top Gear special The Perfect Road Trip and the ending credits of Manila Bulletin's official Lupang Hinirang 2015 • Strength of a Thousand Men was used in a trailer for Avatar: The Last Airbender and in the launch trailer for the Omega DLC of Mass Effect 3. • United We Stand – Divided We Fall was used in an update trailer for Star Wars: The Old Republic. • Love & Loss was used in the trailer for The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1, in a trailer for Mass Effect 3, and for a mid-season premiere trailer of the Walking Dead. It was also used in a trailer for the Disneynature documentary film, Earth. Swiss artistic gymnast Giulia Steingruber used this song as her floor music in 2013. • The Last Stand was used for National Geographic Channel's documentary "Mission Pluto" • Ironwing was used in the launch trailer for Bulletstorm. • Dark Harbor was used in a trailer for Game of Thrones. • Army of Justice was played during the London Olympics. • Norwegian Pirate was used in the Character Progression trailer for the Smuggler class of Star Wars: The Old Republic. • Archangel was used in a TV trailer for an episode of Doctor Who, the trailer for the Merlin series 5 finale,16 and the trailer for the fantasy series Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. This song was also used in the 18/05/2013 episode of Britain's Got Talent. The track was also used in Assassin's Creed IV's Black Flag's Story Trailer. It was also used in a commercial for the Star Wars mini-series Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales and a commercial for the season 2 finale of Marvel's Avengers Assemble. Trivia: * This is the first album to feature songs from the album Dreams & Imaginations. * This is the second public album to feature more songs by Bergersen then Phoenix, with 14 to his 12. * This album can be thought of as a "Best of Nero" album, featuring 14 songs from that album. ** The breakdown of the rest of the albums featured is as follows: *** Power of Darkness has six songs that are included. *** Nemesis has three songs included. *** Dynasty has two songs featured. *** Dreams & Imaginations has only one song featured. * This is one of only two albums to not feature any new compositions, along with Legacy. * This is the second time Merethe Soltvedt and Aya Peard are featured as vocalists. * This is one of five albums not featured on Extreme Music, along with Demon's Dance, Halloween, Colin Frake on Fire Mountain and Classics Volume Two. ** All of the songs included can be found in their original albums, however. * Friendship to Last is the first song to be featured on a public album that possesses audible lyrics. * Archangel was one of the selected songs to be cut up and used for the public toolkit Two Steps From Hell: Ringtones. * Mercy in Darkness (1:11) and Aesir (4:50) are the shortest and longest tracks featured on this album, respectively. Gallery Booklet Archangel1.jpg Archangel2.jpg Category:Public Albums Category:Compliation Album Category:Epic Genre Album Category:Merethe Soltvedt Category:Aya Peard Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Thomas Bergersen